


Wrap My Hands Around Your Neck With Love

by roundandrounded



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandrounded/pseuds/roundandrounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景：自杀小队拍摄中，Shannon探班。地点：剧组所在酒店Jared房间内。时间：午夜两点夜戏收工后。人物：方法演技派Jared和他熟睡中的哥哥。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap My Hands Around Your Neck With Love

**Author's Note:**

> 别问我为什么Shannon去探班结果自己先回酒店睡觉了，我就这么随便设定的。  
> 梗来源：爽上天（雾，大雾）歌词I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love.  
> 以下所有内容皆属瞎扯淡。

一股颤栗袭上Shannon的背脊，他猛得惊醒过来。

来人跨坐在他上方，窗外透进来的月光打在来人的侧脸，勾勒出他的轮廓，滑落额角的乱发，惨白的脸，弧度嚣张惊悚的血色红唇及其间森森的白牙。

Shannon本能地挣扎起来，感受到来人原本轻放在他咽部的双手猛然收紧，他低吼出声，却只发出破碎的咯咯声。窒息感让Shannon反抗地更激烈，他肌肉纠结有力的右手一下子扣住来人的后颈，猛得将他拉向自己。

晕开的黑紫色眼妆中间是婴儿蓝的瞳眸，诡谲和疯狂让原本天真的颜色显得危险而深沉。

哈，Jared，他的宝贝弟弟。

Shannon停止了挣扎，整个人放松了力道躺回原位，紧扣在Jared后颈的手也跟着松开，顺着弟弟后背纤细的曲线温柔地向下拂过，最后松松停在Jared腰间。

Jared并没有因为哥哥的顺从而放开细长的手指，反而更紧地缚住哥哥的颈项。缺氧让Shannon眼前发花，但他仍然没有动弹，反而更着迷地望进弟弟的眼中，那眼中有疯狂，扭曲，不顾一切和……爱。

“I love you so much，Shan，so much that my heart aches，so much that my whole body aches.”Jared以一个怪异的语气轻喃着说，既像是深情表白又像是喃喃自语。

Shannon没有任何反抗，就这么任由他的宝贝弟弟扼住他的呼吸，他蜜色的眼睛自始至终望着Jared的眼睛，里面的宠溺和放纵几乎让Jared溺死其中。Shannon微微张合他丰润的嘴唇，仿佛想回应，可是除了破碎的气声却什么也发不出来。

Jared一下子放松钳制，细长的十指撑在哥哥赤裸的胸口，看着哥哥因为忽然涌入的空气而止不住声嘶力竭地咳嗽。他跨坐在哥哥腰上，微微侧着头看着哥哥因缺氧而涨红的脸，因咳嗽而湿润的眼睛，因喘息而张合的嘴唇，觉得一股子热流冲上他的前额，一路向下冲击着他的心脏，他的心因为渴望疼得更厉害了，还来不及细细品味这扭曲的疼痛，这股热流又势不可挡地向下冲，在下腹徘徊不去，让他的性器也跟着硬得发痛。

"我也爱你，my baby Jay." Shannon喘息着望着Jared，嘶哑地诉说着爱语。我的弟弟，我的爱，我生命里最大的恩赐，我一生唯一的珍宝，从第一眼望进你蔚蓝的双眼就注定失足其中无可脱身。无论你什么样子，无论你什么性子，我都爱你。温柔娇俏也好，任性无度也罢，疯狂扭曲也可，我都爱你。Be who you are and do whatever you want, and I will always love you。

Jared歪着脑袋神色诡谲地用拇指轻轻摩挲着哥哥湿润的嘴唇，又将拇指放到唇边，伸出粉色的舌尖细细触舔几下，仿佛品味着上面残留的属于Shannon的味道与温度。嘶嘶的笑声从Jared的喉间溢出，他用被自己润湿的拇指用力揉按自己的嘴唇，原本就惊悚异常的大红色唇膏被Jared抹地整个化开，昏暗的光晕下就好像鲜血慢慢地从口中洇出。

Jared就着跪坐在哥哥腰上的姿势俯下身，若有若无地啄吻Shannon的眉眼，鼻梁，最后停留在哥哥的嘴唇轻轻摩挲。他伸出右手插入哥哥浓密的黑发中，勾起哥哥享受般的几声轻哼。

“勾引人的眼睛…”Jared用他染上红色唇膏的拇指按上哥哥的右眼，Shannon条件反射的闭上眼睛，Jared按着Shannon的眼皮，慢慢用力，“看见你和别人抛媚眼……那些男人和女人……真想把他们都杀了……把你的眼睛挖出来……这样你就只能看我了……”

“Ja…”Shannon低喃着他爱人的名字，不耐地抬头主动含住Jared轻搔般挑逗的嘴唇。

“嘘…嘘…别急。"与轻柔语气不同的是粗暴的动作，插在哥哥头发间的右手陡然收紧，抓住Shannon的头发将他的头部牢牢固定住。 

Jared的左手拇指顺着哥哥的右眼角缓慢向下滑至颧骨，晕开的红色让本来就勾人摄魄的琥珀色眼睛更添了一丝妩媚，连原本凶狠到生人莫近的剑眉也显得柔和不少。“嗯~嗯~漂亮的脸，我漂亮的坏男孩~”

“Baby，你才是我漂亮的坏男孩，我的小天使，我的小恶魔。”Shannon的头部被固定住，但他还是尽量抬起脸，伸出舌尖渴望地舔舐着弟弟的唇，被折磨的喉间发出沙哑的呻吟，诉说着腻死人的爱语，“Jay, I love you so much,always have, always will.”

“哈~哈~”Jared不知被哥哥的情话刺激到了哪里，他激烈喘息着，毫不留情一口咬在哥哥下唇，流淌着一样传承的鲜血从立时从伤口溢出来。“哈~还有这甜言蜜语的嘴……不知道对多少人说过情话！”

Jared粗暴地拉扯Shannon的头发，Shannon刚想开口反驳，就觉得一个湿热粗长的东西猛的塞入他嘴里，一直深到咽喉。

Jared完全不顾及Shannon的感受就这么大力的戳刺着哥哥的喉咙。熟悉的感觉让Shannon马上反应过来塞在喉咙里的究竟是什么。Shannon几次被戳地窒息之后顺从地慢慢放松喉部，甚至在间隙中慢慢转动舌头，给弟弟更加多的挑逗，刺激，快感和安抚。

他的控制狂弟弟又开始发疯了，今天在剧组不过是和不知名的助理说了几句话，Jared在一旁射来的目光几乎能把人插成刺猬。还一整天蛇一般盯着片场来来往往的人阴沉沉地笑，仿佛谁敢上来和他哥哥说上一句话就会连死都不知道怎么死的。

Shannon心里默默失笑，其实Jared才是那个被所有人觊觎的人，他是上天赐予众人的礼物，自己作为保护者很不容易好吗，真是没有自觉。

Jared是方法派，Shannon一直都知道，拍摄的几个月里他会完全得沉浸在角色中不可自拔。而小丑这个角色更是把本来就深藏在Jared骨子里的不可一世，任性妄为，疯癫狂妄都诱导了出来，隐秘在兔子皮下的黑暗面就这么肆无忌惮淋漓尽致展现了出来。而他的占有欲和控制欲更是呈指数级增长，完全忍受不了任何人觊觎他的爱人，恨不能就这么关着他，恨不能就这么咬碎他的骨头，吃他的肉喝他的血把他整个人吞咽下肚，完完整整真真正正地血肉相融。

Shannon看着在他身上肆虐的弟弟，穿戴整齐的白色礼服，化得看不清脸的妆容，因快感而扭曲的表情，还有喉咙里发出的舒服的哼吟，这让旁人胆寒的景象，看在Shannon眼里却是相当可爱，仿佛这个粗暴地在他喉咙里戳刺的不是一只磨尖利爪的豹子而是一只软萌任性的小猫。 Shannon伸出有力的双手，稳稳托住弟弟的腰胯，方便他更有力地在自己口中进出，宠溺而满足的神情诉说着他毫无保留的爱。

因窒息和吞咽反应而不断收缩抽搐的喉咙刺激得Jared没坚持多久就释放在了哥哥口中。Jared将软掉的性器撤出哥哥喉头，就着还在他口中的姿势享受着高潮的余韵。感受到一双爆发力十足的手在身上温柔地抚摸，带着爱意与安抚，Jared浑身酥酥软软仿佛自己已经溺死在全然的满足感里，他翻身侧躺在哥哥怀里，将头埋在哥哥肩窝，拱了几下找到一个最舒适的位置沉沉入睡，临睡前他迷迷糊糊说了几个字，唇间呵出湿润的气体打在Shannon裸露的皮肤上痒痒麻麻的。

Shannon艰难地吞咽下喉咙里弟弟留在的液体，被蹂躏的红肿破皮还微微有些筋挛的嘴唇用力按压在弟弟额头，留下一个单纯的吻。

“I love you， too”

The end.


End file.
